NaruHina Rape Story
by DethCore
Summary: Naruto goes crazy and something bad happens to Hinata. will she still love him?


Naruhina Rape Story

Hinata was on her way home after a long day of training when she turned a corner and got knocked over by a person running full speed. "SHIT I'M SORRY HINATA!" a familiar voice said. Hinata looked up and there he was, the boy of her dreams and the love of her life, Naruto. Naruto helped her up. "N-No its f-fine Na-Naruto" Hinata explained, her face now turning bright red. "I'll still feel like a jerk though, I gotta make it up to you somehow." Naruto said. "No really N-Naruto your making a big deal out of this its f-fine hones." Hinata tried to tell Naruto but didn't work. Naruto was already thinking of ways to pay her back. "I know! I'll take your out for ramen, my treat." Naruto finally thought of. Hinata stared at Naruto and said with amazement. "You mean l-like a d-date?" Hinata could barely stand up. "YES! Meet me at the gate at 11:30 tomorrow afternoon for lunch. Okay? See you tomorrow I got to go, peace." Naruto said then ran away. Hinata was still in shock, but now she has a date with the boy of her dreams, its what she always wanted. She smiled then walked home.

Later that night Naruto couldn't sleep. Something inside him was keeping him awake and he knew it was the fox. " **HEY KID! THAT HINATA IS VERY PRETTY, ARE YOU GANNA MAKE A MOVE? CAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE A GOOD FUCKER**." Naruto said angrily "What's wrong with you! She's a good friend of mine! Don't talk about her like that!" The fox gave a smirk. " **LISTEN KID, ALL IM SAYING IS SHE LOOKS LIKE A GOOD FUCKER, SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE CAN TAKE A DICK, AND PLUS SHES MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU SO YOU GOTTA HIT THAT NOW WHILE THE TIME IS RIGHT" **Naruto shouted. "shut the hell up!" Then went to bed. The fox laughed then thought to himself. " **JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW LITTLE BRAT, I'LL MAKE HER INTO A WOMEN." **The fox gave a smile and went bad to his slumber.

Around 11:35 the next day, Hinata was waiting outside the gates for Naruto, she was very nervous. She thought she was to early or maybe he forgot or maybe he's just running late. A bunch of excuses. Then in the middle of her thoughts Naruto comes walking down the street drowsy and half asleep. "Hey Hinata" He said. " Naruto, are you sure your alright you look very tired?" Hinata asked. "No I'm fine really, just a little tired, now lets go." Naruto said the started walking to the ramen shop. Hinata followed worried.

At the ramen shop Naruto and Hinata sat eating ramen. Then all of a sudden Naruto just fell a sleep and Hinata was scared. After a minute or two Hinata tried to wake him up. She said his name, and gave him a nudge on the shoulder but he didn't move then Naruto woke up with blood shot eyes and with a smile on his face. He looked at Hinata. Hinata was very happy to see that he was awake but she was now wondering why his eyes were red. "Come on lets blow this place." Naruto said then grabbing Hinata's hand and marching off.

**THE FOX WILL BE CALLED NARUTO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

Hinata was worried about Naruto and about were they were going. "N-Naruto, Where are we going?" Hinata asked nervously. Naruto smiled. "Back to my place" Hinata's face turned bright red. After a while they were at his house. There were clothes on the floor and a bunch of dishes in the sink and the entire place spent like ramen. Naruto locked the door then held Hinata's hand and walked to his bedroom. Hinata was very worried at this point she had no idea of what to do. Naruto's room was like the rest of his house, dirty and smelt like ramen, the only thing straighten was his bed. "Take a seat, get comfortable" Naruto said with a sinister smile on his face. Hinata sat down and played with her thumbs. Naruto then sat very close to her and said." You know Hinata, you smell really nice." Hinata looked down at her feet. Naruto then turned her head towards him and said. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Hinata was now frightened, this isn't the same Naruto. " Now I want what I brought you here for." Then Naruto tore off her jacket and got on top of her. She was scared and had no idea of what was happening. "I've been wanting you for a while Hinata and I finally have all to myself" Then Naruto jammed his tongue down Hinata's throat. He pulls his tongue out then starts to take her bra off. "I'm surprised your not fighting. Is it cause you like being raped, or is it that you love me? Hahaha." Then Naruto started playing with Hinata's tits. "oh, these tits are nice and soft, and I love the size of them how big are they?" Hinata didn't know how to respond, she was to scared. Then Naruto twisted her nipples and Hinata let out a big yell. "Answer me bitch! How big are they?" Hinata, almost in tears, said. "T-They're 36Ds." Naruto gave a smile and let go of her nipples. "That's a good girl"

Naruto stood up and took off his clothes expect his boxers. "Now, take off your pants." Naruto said in a demonic voice. Hinata got up slowly, then took her shoes and pants off, she was now just in her lavender underwear. "Take off the underwear too." Naruto demanded. Hinata's face turned red and she just stared at her feet, not moving. Then Naruto grabbed Hinata by her throat and pinned her against a wall. "ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF BITCH! I SAID 'TAKE OFF THE UNDERWEAR' DO IT, NOW!" then Naruto let her go and she fell on her knees gasping for air. She slowly rose and then closed her eyes and took off her underwear. She stood there, naked, and Naruto was checking her out. He was walking around her with a smile and nodding his head. "Nice, nice, you got the curves in all the right places sexy bitch. Now came here." Then Naruto grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close and started making out with her, Hinata didn't try to push him away, she actually liked it. Then Naruto broke off the kiss then told her to lay on the bed. Hinata lied on her back Naruto walked over and spread her legs open. He licked his lips at the sight of her hairless vagina. Naruto noticed it right away. " Nice and hairless did you expect me?" Naruto said with a smile. Then he started eating out Hinata's pussy. Hinata's entire body was going numb she was arching her back and moaning. Naruto's tongue was deep in her pussy, Hinata was very wet. Naruto stopped. "Your pussy is nice and wet Hinata now get on your knees." Naruto demanded. Hinata got on the floor and waited for her next orders. Then Naruto took off his boxers and showed Hinata his member. She was amazed at the size of it, then Naruto told her to open her mouth. When she did he drove his cock all the way to the back of her throat and he kept thrusting back and forth non stop. She started to gag and then she push his cock out of her mouth. He look at her. "What? You don't like face fucking?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Its just, t-to rough" Hinata said nervously. "W-well then, I'll let you suck me off the way you would like to." Naruto said then sitting on the bed.

Hinata crawled over and she firmly grasped his cock. "you better watch the teeth if you want to keep them." Naruto stated. Hinata nodded then she slowly started sucking on his dick. While she was sucking Naruto gave her orders. "go deeper." "use more tongue." "move faster." Then Naruto took Hinata's head and started thrusting into it. Then Naruto Came deep in the back of her throat. He pulled out , Hinata had a mouth full of cum and Naruto told her to swallow all of it. So she held her breath and took a big gulp of the cum. Then Naruto stood up and told her to get back on the bed, she again lied on her back then Naruto got on top of her and started rubbing his dick on her vagina. "Your all nice and wet" Naruto commented. Before he could enter her Hinata asked. " Can you be gentle?" Naruto then smirked and said. "Gentle is not in my vocabulary" Then he drove into her with a lot of force. She screamed with pain. Naruto not caring at all thrusted harder and harder. Then Hinata closed her eyes, Naruto stopped then grabbed her nipples and twisted them. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOUR EYES CLOSED, KEEP THEM OPEN. I DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS A SIGLE SECOND OF THIS." Hinata opened her eyes filled with tears. Naruto went back to thrusting her. But this time she felt more pleasure instead of pain so she wrapped her arms around Naruto and took it.

Naruto started going faster and faster the he came inside of her. She fell back on the bed and Naruto pulled out his cock. Hinata's pussy was oozing out with cum. Naruto then flipped her over and spread her butt checks. "It isn't over yet!" He told her then started thrusting into her tight asshole. Hinata was gripping the sheets and biting the bed from the pain. Her ass started to bleed then Naruto came again in her ass. He pulled out and her ass hole was gaping, red, and bloody. Naruto threw her over to her back then started kissing her on her neck and breast. "You know Hinata, I really had fun, and don't let this change your thought of me in anyway, I'm still the same Naruto you know and love. Naruto then switched back into his old self and passed out.

When Naruto woke up, he doesn't remember anything then he noticed Hinata was asleep on his chest. Naruto Yelled. "OH SHIT HINATA! I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED!" Hinata put her finger on Naruto's Mouth. "Its okay Naruto, I just have one question." Naruto looked puzzled. Then Hinata said. "Are you ganna pass out after every time we have sex" They both smiled and kissed, then they went underneath the blankets.

**THE END **


End file.
